Lo que otros notaron
by Zusuky
Summary: Mientras viven su rutina diaria, de la universidad a su departamento, Souichi y Morinaga no siempre están conscientes de las miradas de las personas que los rodean y como pueden interpretar sus acciones.


**Lo que otros notaron.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nagoya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tendero.**

 **.**

Les diré que vivo en una ciudad bulliciosa, aquí, la vida diaria nunca termina cuando atiendes un konbini, que mantiene sus puertas abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día. Siempre preparados para atender a los trabajadores o estudiantes que apresurados pasan por un café, desayuno o almuerzo. Soy un hombre ya viejo, mis horas y días las paso distrayéndome con lo que miro cada día dentro de mi negocio y fuera en la avenida. No trabajo todos los días, pues debo dormir en algún momento.

El barrio que habito es tranquilo, pero últimamente me ha dado por leer los periódicos en mis ratos de ocio y no leo más que cosas terribles. Creo que debo relajarme con otros asuntos como dice mi esposa o terminare paranoico.

Como tendero, uno termina encariñándose con sus clientes después de muchos meses de verlos cada día.

Algunos destacan más que otros, si, en particular hay unos chicos que aunque lo intenten, no se pierden entre la multitud. Uno mide cerca de uno ochenta metros y el otro un poco más, algo no muy frecuente en nuestra raza. Aunque, eso no es lo único que los hace sobresalir.

Todos los días a excepción del domingo, el joven más alto, pasa corriendo por la avenida, viene a mi konbini, compra dos cafés, uno negro y sin azúcar, el otro con crema y muy dulce. Nervioso espera, mientras su amigo camina dentro de mi negocio buscando sus cigarrillos. Continúan su camino para no llegar con retraso hacia la Universidad, si, por las conversaciones que mantiene con su compañero de cabello largo y lentes redondos sé que son estudiantes, estudiantes de postgrado.

Su amigo el de anteojos redondos, rubio y delgado denota con su cabello que no se lleva bien con el orden y la estructura. De hecho, alguna vez que detuvo sus pasos frente a la barra, me vio lleno de dudas mentales por unas cuentas que hacía en mi calculadora vieja, de aquellos productos que entran y salen todas las mañanas. Yo maldecía al no obtener un balance rápido, pero pienso que él es un genio, de inmediato calculaba todo. Aun pienso que es demasiado serio y responsable para ser tan joven.

.

El otro chico aún más alto y bastante embarnecido, siempre está sonriendo a su lado, con una amabilidad que hace honor al significado de esa cualidad "digno de ser amado". Poco a poco les fui conociendo uno a uno sus gustos: En cada saludo matutino, mientras les preparaba su café, el chico de cabellos negros tenía una chispa en sus ojos. Muy animoso se esforzaba por organizar su día esculcando en su cartera hasta encontrar los yenes con que me iba a pagar.

.

Sin pretenderlo, surgió un ritmo para conocernos y yo comenzaba por mejor bajar el volumen del televisor que estaba cerca de la barra y así escucharlos con más atención. Su amigo de anteojos era quien resaltaba siempre en nuestros diálogos cortos. Nunca me dio oportunidad para confesarle que también intercambiaba algunas palabras con ese rubio tan inteligente que fácilmente me sacaba de apuros. El chico sonriente hablaba de él con una pasión, que estuvo bien que yo no comentara nada de lo que deducía, no quería incomodarlo.

Supe por él, por ejemplo, que su amigo era muy reconocido en toda la Universidad y que le gustaba coleccionar libros de temas complicados. Una vez metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un libro de ciencia que yo no entendía y que pensaba obsequiarle a su senpai según me dijo, un poco tímido me pregunto si eso sería un buen regalo para alguien que amaba aprender más.

Otra ocasión me saludó y me dijo:

\- Pasé la noche desvelado estudiando, tengo que apoyar a mi senpai hasta donde sea posible, él sabe mucho y debo ir a su paso -

No me quedó otra que soltar una carcajada, a kilómetros podía notar todo lo que admiraba a aquel rubio...cada día concluyo que lo que sospecho es cierto.

Debo decir que por las noches también pasan de regreso a ese edificio que está cerca, a unas calles del pequeño parque, compran algo para completar la cena y algunos fines de semana llevan cigarrillos y cervezas. Ya estoy muy acostumbrado a ellos.

.

.

Pero, de repente, algo no andaba bien. Quien iba a pensar que ése joven alto, tan sociable y amable haya dejado de pasar por mi tienda por primera vez en diez meses desde que los conozco, sin su café mañanero para poder enfrentar la vida y el café de su "amigo" rubio que parecía tener prioridad. Lo único que me vino a la mente es que tal vez estaba enfermo o de vacaciones.

.

Tetsuhiro.

.

Como dicen las personas, las vueltas que puede dar la vida, nos sorprende cada día con cosas buenas y malas. Para mi sorpresa la vida me estaba dando un día maravilloso, aprobé mi examen de la universidad, el profesor Fukushima me hablo de una buena propuesta de trabajo, hoy saldría antes y quería irme con senpai a cenar a algún lado.

Rechace una salida con mis nakamas con tal de estar con él, un día antes lo había besado dejándome llevar por la emoción que me causo llegar y encontrarlo tan apuesto sentado en el sillón con ese traje oscuro, y más porque prácticamente nunca se le ve así.

Fue imposible controlarme, lo sorprendí con la guardia baja. El cabezazo que me dio después de aquel beso, valió la pena. Pero con su enojo, perdí esta salida a cenar, el aún estaba molesto por mi insinuación de ayer.

\- ¡No me voy a ir a casa contigo! La nevera esta vaciá, ya no hay cerveza, de camino compra más -

Eso dijo, además él se adelantaría al departamento.

Jamás imagine que a mi regreso a nuestro departamento, Masaky san estaría esperándome allí y peor aún ¡frente a senpai! Ni siquiera note en que momento solté las bolsas de compra ¿Que tanto habrán hablado? No podía concentrarme, el impacto de ver a quien ame en el pasado, aquella primera relación amorosa que pensé no superar, estaba parado allí.

Estaba parado delante de a quien ahora yo amo con todo mi ser, mi segundo amor y por el cual he luchado tanto y por tantos años, no así con Masaky, por el yo no luche, simplemente lo deje ir. Y a hora entiendo que, he perdido un amor por esconderlo, Masaky san y ahora escondo un amor por no perderlo, Souichi . Me perdí lentamente en mis desaciertos y me confundí en lo turbio del fracaso.

Pero, ahora yo estaba feliz con senpai, me enamoré como nunca de alguien que merecía que lo mirara con todo ese amor con el que lo hice. Armaba historias en donde los dos éramos felices. Y si la oferta de trabajo se concretaba, también sería capaz de proveerle cosas. Nunca pensé que este pensamiento arrogante me cosaria tanto sufrimiento.

Me dedique sin darme cuenta, a idealizar cada parte de su ser, a ponerlo por encima de todo y de todos, incluyéndome a mí.

Me empecine en tratar de forzalo a vivir dentro de esas historias que solo estaban en mi mente.

Pensé que era inteligente al arriesgar el todo por mantenerlo contento. Estaba impulsado en idear cosas para tenerlo feliz, que con eso también él me amaría algún día. Hice hasta lo imposible para que fuera feliz, tanto así, que no me daba cuenta que estaba pasando encima de mis propios sueños para poder cumplir los suyos, hasta el grado de mantenerme como investigador con tal de permanecer a su lado.

.

.

.

Mentí y omití decirle de la propuesta de trabajo, hoy todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Seguramente será muy difícil, pero después de ti, ya no habrá nada que me pueda lastimar. Eso pensé al escuchar sus duras palabras ¡Quería morirme! Salí corriendo sin importarme dejar a Masaky parado allí afuera, de hecho ya lo había dejado cuando senpai nos vio salir de aquel bar restaurant y corrí detrás de él que iba hecho una furia. ¡Soñé que habían sido celos! Pero abruptamente me despertó de ese sueño con sus fuertes palabras.

.

.

.

Souichi.

Ese maldito de Masaky ¿Porque ahora que Morinaga estaba mejor, tenía que aparecer?

Todavía se atrevió el bastardo a decir "Tú no eres capaz de hacerlo feliz" Ahh? Y él sí lo era? ¡Claro que no! El muy cobarde hizo a un lado a Morinaga sin importarle todo el lio en que se quedó atrapado el otro.

Y como siempre, Morinaga siempre antepone el amor que dice tenerme. Se molestó más al pensar que yo creía que había pasado la noche en el mismo hotel que Masaky y, que no yo no estuviera indignado o preocupado por ello. Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar, decirle que se equivocaba, que no estuve nada tranquilo. Que ni siquiera dormí un poco por la preocupación y claro que también me pasó por la mente la pregunta de, si estaban juntos.

Dije cosas que no había dicho antes y muchas otras estaban vacilantes en mi garganta, y sé en cuál de todas ellas me equivoqué. ¿Y qué hizo el tonto? Si tanto temía arriesgarse y quedarse a esperar si podía darle más, y sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero no tuvo el valor de frenar. Sólo quería imponerme su amor a voluntad.

Y ahora sé que no fui verdaderamente yo con él, porque algo de él jamás me lo permitió. Fui un débil que fingía ser duro, me sentí enredado de sentimientos queriendo encontrar la salida. Fui todo aquello que prometí que no sería y que odiaba con todo mí ser. ¡Hasta donde llegue!

Me pidió tiempo y distancia, ¡Maldito! Primero me asfixia con su persistencia y proximidad. Ahora se le hace fácil huir como siempre lo hace.

.

.

Días después, al verlo en el laboratorio mirándome como lo hacía, solo podía preguntarme: ¿Qué había después de la aquella mirada perdida y la despedida vacía? Si ya no quedaba intención de volver a cruzar miradas ni teníamos más que decirnos. No éramos el uno para el otro y yo lo sabía bastante bien desde un principio, pero aun así, lo deje hacerme todas esas cosas y no fue una sola vez...

.

.

.

Masaky san.

.

¡Sorpresas te da la vida! Ver a ese rubio de cabellos largos ser tan prepotente, violento y mandón, me hizo sentir miedo. Tetsuhiro siempre fue tan tierno, yo mismo siempre fui muy tierno y amoroso con él esforzándome por corresponder a todas sus atenciones, aunque haya actuado como un bastardo con él, se lo debía.

Y al parecer, ese Tatsumi san estaba enterado de todo, pues me restregó en la cara si ya había olvidado lo que le había hecho a Tetsuhiro en el pasado. En ese momento, entendí que jamás lo que sintió Tetsuhiro por mí, podía compararse con lo que siente por su senpai. Prácticamente, jamás me confió ningún secreto, solo sabía de él lo que era evidente y saltaba a la vista, el rechazo de sus padres.

Pero ese guapo sujeto, hasta sabía que yo siempre estuve enamorado de Kunihiro, motivo por el cual pude ver reflejado en sus ojos mieles odio hacia a mí. Al menos, tenía cierto sentido de la justicia. Ahora falta ver, que mis palabras hayan surtido efecto y se mueva para recuperar lo que yo por estúpido perdí, la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Tetsuhiro.

.

.

Tendero.

.

Me extrañe cuando lo vi pasar corriendo por la avenida con dirección al parque. Me pareció muy raro, porque además de sus pasos apresurados también iba llorando. Vi su cabello negro alborotado por el viento desde atrás de mi mostrador, y las cuentas que hacía, de aquellos productos que entraban y salían día a día, pasaron a un segundo plano. El ruido de los demás compradores no me dejó concentrar del todo, y en la televisión parecía que el noticiero local hablara directamente para mí.

Después de unos minutos más, mientras preparaba tres cafés, algunos con leche, y calentar en el microondas algunos panes que olían delicioso. Mire otro chico caminar a paso rápido hacia el mismo lugar, alguien que no era del sitio, no lo conocía.

.

Cuando tuve un respiro me di cuenta que el televisor mostraba una misma noticia. Enfocaban un asesinato que había ocurrido a unas pocas cuadras de ahí. Un joven de secundaria que había estado metido en malos pasos, había sido apuñalado. Todo parece indicar que fue la competencia.

El resto de clientes me distrajeron por unos minutos más. Por ello, deje de pensar en ese amable joven.

.

.

.

De pronto, algo me hizo recordarlo de nuevo, pasaba de la media noche, cuando vi tres veces pasar al joven de cabello largo y rubio, me pareció más extraño aun que lo traía suelto, el siempre destaca y con esa apariencia llama más la atención. Estuve tentado a salir y preguntarle, pero no fue necesario. Cuando finalmente entro, le pregunte si buscaba a alguien, ¡Yo ya me imaginaba a quien de ser afirmativa su respuesta!

\- Umm, señor... ¿Está buscando a alguien? -

Voltio a mirarme y vi que se sobre salto.

\- Eh?... A si, a mi amigo -

\- Su amigo ¿Es aquel que siempre viene a comprar con usted cosas? -

\- Si, él ¿Lo ha visto? -

\- No, no lo he visto desde la tarde -

\- Ya, ya veo -

.

.

Tenía un rostro tan preocupado, que le ofrecí llamar una patrulla, pero respondió que no era necesario.

Así pasaron los días y yo no veía al otro joven. El rubio, tampoco pasaba a comprar café, ni por su cena. Estaba preocupado, pero me avergonzaba preguntar, al menos no a este joven tan serio.

.

Afortunadamente, de repente apareció el más alto. Vino por granos de café y otras cosas, con el si me atreví. Le comente como su amigo lo había estado buscando ya muy adentrada la noche, el pareció sorprenderse ¡Agrando su mirada! Yo solo le dije que era bueno que no le hubiera pasado nada, recordé que cuando lo había visto corriendo, esa misma noche que se había cometido el asesinato de aquel chico. Qué alivio que ambos clientes tan queridos, estaban bien.

.

.

.

Yamagushi.

.

Me pareció tan extraño, que Morinaga no comiera hoy con Tatsumi senpai. Cuando entramos en la cafetería, ver la insistencia con la que lo miraba, me hizo entender que habían discutido por algo.

Morinaga se inquietó cuando Tatsumi senpai salió del comedor y dejo prácticamente llena toda la charola de su comida. Después de eso, mi amigo parecía perdido, solo se limitaba a medio comer y escuchar mi conversación; pero estoy seguro que no me ponía atención.

Todo eso de la oferta de trabajo lo tenía muy estresado y para colmo, no le informo a Tatsumi senpai. Lo note cuando le dije a senpai que nuevamente el profesor Fukushima llamaba a Tetsuhiro a su oficina. ¡Que tonto mi amigo! Al primero que debía decirle era a su superior, tal vez por eso este distanciamiento y es que, no es para menos, senpai debe buscar algún remplazo, lo cual le resultara muy difícil.

Le pregunte que había decidido de esa valiosa oportunidad que ya quisiéramos muchos estudiantes.

\- Finalmente ¿Te darás la oportunidad de ver por tu bien y no por el de senpai? -

\- Ya lo he hecho, le informe al profesor que acepto. A quien no le he dicho es a senpai, seguro le causare apuros -

\- ¿Eres tonto o qué? Ya lo has apoyado con demasiado entusiasmo durante casi cinco años, él debe ver como lo resuelve. Tú solo toma la oportunidad que se te da -

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo ¡Extrañare tanto el laboratorio y...

\- Jajajaja, solo eso puedes extrañar, no así a senpai. Al fin descansaras de ese tirano -

Pobre de mí entusiasta amigo, todavía no entiendo cómo puede estar feliz cada día cuando llegan las horas en que tiene que ir al laboratorio y trabajar al lado de ese capataz de esclavos. Lo peor de todo es que parece tan triste de dejarlo y eso que trata de disimularlo y cambiar de tema cada que hablamos.

.

.

.

Kanako y Matsuda.

.

Me pareció tan extraño ver a niisan con su mochila y una maleta. Enojado me respondió cuando pregunte si se quedaría, que era natural quedarse unos días con la familia. Desde la sala lo escuche decirle a la tía Matsuda que yo estaba molesta con su visita.

Sigue siendo un baka, jamás consideraría molesta su presencia, solo me extrañe que llegara así tan de repente.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, mientras Souichi niisan se quedó conversando con mi tía, yo fui a mi habitación, mi celular sonó y para mi sorpresa era Isogai san. Ese amable y divertido hombre llamaba de vez en cuando, pero por extraño que parezca, me inspiraba confianza. Y con confianza le mencione que mi niisan estaría con nosotras unos días. Ya entrados en el tema y disfrutando mis frituras, dije tal vez algo que no debía, y si, no debía haberlo dicho. Muy enojado y avergonzado mi nii, me arrebato el teléfono.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué cosas innecesarias estas diciendo? ¡Mantén tus ilusiones a raya! De todos modos, ¿Con quién estás hablando, Tomoe? -

Ya no supe que sucedió o que hablo con Isogai, pues cuando este le marco a su propio celular, Souichi niisan fue a su habitación y allá continuaron hablando.

Creo que el distanciamiento con Morinaga san, lo tiene triste. Sé que son amigos, pero, siempre he pensado que son algo más...

.

.

Ese sobrino mío, tan testarudo como siempre. Aunque quise abordar el tema, no lo permitió.

Le dije que se veía mal, que no comía lo suficiente. Pero su reacción cuando le menciones que creía saber lo pasaba, me hizo ver que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo obstinado que se guarda las cosas y pretende resolverlas solo.

Si se queda el tiempo suficiente, tratare de hacer que saque todo aquello que se guarda y lo hace estar tan aprensivo. Aun si su padre estuviera aquí, no creo que se sincere con él. Sin embargo, si no se deja ayudar emocionalmente, al menos le hare platillos que lo hagan mantener fuerte, claro, si es que desea comer.

.

.

Isogai.

.

Siempre logra ir mas allá de lo que espero, Souichi kun, a pesar de ser tan violento y con un pésimo carácter, sus reacciones suelen ser tan lindas. Hoy no fue la excepción, con su voz mostro lo mucho que le lastima el actuar de Morinaga kun, ese enorme kohai que por nada se le despega.

Sé que no soy un experto en eso de las relaciones, bueno, en realidad soy un fracaso. Pero, lo que le dije fue con el corazón en la mano, deseo de toda alma que reflexione un poco y finalmente se entere por el mismo que es lo que desea hacer, si mantenerse a lado de Morinaga kun o perderlo para siempre.

.

.

Lo que nadie vio.

¡Quedate a mi lado!... Es todo lo que yo deseaba escuchar.

¡Quedate a mi lado!...Es todo lo que siempre quise hacer.

Descubro que tengo mucho que dar, me enseñó que puedo dar todo por amor y no está mal, sé que será difícil, que no puedo forzarlo a amarme, que le tomara tiempo. Pero ya no pienso rendirme, ya no más y menos que ahora por primera vez me he sentido tan cerca de la persona que tanto amo.

\- ¿A caso es motivo para llorar? -

Me lo pregunto como si fuera cualquier cosa, cuando para mí, lo es todo.

.

.

.

.

 **No hubo lemon, pero seguro lo recuerdan muy bien ¡Como olvidar esa escena, primero en el piso y después en el sillón!**

 **Quería mostrar, lo que otros pueden notar sin que Sou y Mori sean conscientes. Bueno, eso es más que claro para cómo se están poniendo las cosas con Mika y Tadakoro xd.**

 **Espero les haya entretenido un poco.**

 **Si desean pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
